


??

by kouaoqueen



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaoqueen/pseuds/kouaoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro is stressed out.<br/>tw for smoking and unreality</p>
            </blockquote>





	??

Shintaro was having a bad day today.

Not only did he forget his wallet at home, he also forgot his paperwork that was due today. His boss didn't like that at all so now he's overwhelmed with more work on top of his normal amount of work that already makes him stressed.

Shintaro was having a _terrible_ day.

He practically stormed out of the workplace once his shift was over, feeling the anger course through him. He couldn't believe he had to mop his entire floor and the one above it. That's just degrading!

Rustling through his pockets, he found he managed to remember his cigarettes. "Hopefully my lighter's in here too..." he mumbled to himself, searching in the other pocket when the first pocket proved to not have said lighter. Feeling it, he snatched it quickly and took a cigarette out, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, ignoring the glare of a mother and her child as they walked by.

Shintaro didn't care enough. He took another deep breath and exhaled through his nose, feeling himself calm down. He walked over to a nearby alleyway that seemed intriguing to him at the time. 

In it he noticed a small, black hole on the ground. He watched it carefully, still taking long drags from his cigarette. But soon enough, it ran out. He tossed it onto the hole and stepped on it to make sure it was out. Suddenly he felt something like a connection to the hole, feeling as if he was becoming one with the hole. He became one with the small, black hole and his used cigarette. He felt so much information flood into him. He felt as though the cosmos had chosen him to be the one to learn all this knowledge. 

Once he came back to his senses, he realized it was raining. His clothes were becoming soaked. He also had a raging boner.

_'What the fuck...'_ he thought to himself, starting to walk home. He didn't notice his cigarette on the ground, giving off a faint rainbow shimmer or the growing black hole.

He didn't remember that incident at all.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this http://chiaknanam.tumblr.com/post/115624954112/warning-deep in case u were wondering  
> (peace sign)


End file.
